


草莓圣代

by 709394



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: 但丁很疑惑：维吉尔到底喜不喜欢草莓圣代？





	草莓圣代

**Author's Note:**

> 是个小甜品w

　　但丁拿着回归人界的第一份报酬愉快地叫了两份草莓圣代：“喏，你的。我记得你也很喜欢吃吧！幸福的旧日时光重演！”

　　维吉尔斜蔑了一眼：“我从来没喜欢过这种甜得过分的食物。”

　　但丁看起来像是被阎魔刀捅了个对穿，正放进嘴里的那一勺子混合了红色草莓酱的圣代也僵在了半空。接着沮丧取代了他脸上的笑：“我总记得你以前老抢我圣代，原来是我记错了啊。啊啊，那你那时候到底抢了我什么？”他小心翼翼地看向维吉尔，“我总记得你抢我东西吃，我特别喜欢的那种。”

　　维吉尔不屑地哼了一声，倒在沙发上，擦拭他的阎魔刀，没有回答。

　　但丁放弃了追问，安静地吃起了他自己的草莓圣代。但是灰色的阴云没有笼罩他多久，草莓圣代不愧是他的安慰食物，吃着吃着他的心情就又好了起来，没多久就横扫一空。他瞥了维吉尔一眼，伸手去拿余下的那一杯：“那我就只好委屈自己一个人吃两份啦！”

　　下一秒他抓了个空。维吉尔的刀已经靠在沙发边上，手里拿着但丁差点到手的第二份草莓圣代。

　　“你说你不要的！”但丁伸手过去抢，维吉尔一个瞬移站到了沙发后面，银色的甜品勺子盛着一大块沾满草莓酱的圣代消失在维吉尔合上的嘴唇后面。

　　“这是我的。”

　　“可你说你不喜欢！”

　　“我也没说要让给你。”

　　余下的时间里，但丁巴巴地吞着口水，气呼呼地看着维吉尔一勺一勺吃空了他的第二份草莓圣代。

　　：

　　“我得去吃个草莓圣代犒劳我自己。要不要给你带一份？”

　　“不要。”维吉尔的脚步一点停顿都没有，“早点回来，出门前的垃圾肯定都臭了。”

　　“知道啦，老哥。”

　　进了他常去的酒吧点了一杯草莓圣代，一边吃但丁一边犹豫了起来。维吉尔说不要，可上一次他吃得相当享受……也许只是维吉尔不肯承认自己喜欢吃甜食？

　　但丁突然被可爱到了。他那口是心非的哥哥总是需要他主动一点，他想着，离开之前也外带了一份。反正就算维吉尔不吃，他也不介意把它吃掉，完成一天吃两份草莓圣代的壮举。

　　然而回到事务所，但丁就在维吉尔嫌弃的声音里艰难地打扫，将出任务前留下的已经发霉的外卖披萨盒和空掉的红酒瓶打包丢出门外，清洗红酒杯、茶杯和甜点碟，更换两周没洗的床单被褥……直到他忙完，除了指挥他打扫就没离开过沙发和新借的书籍的维吉尔并没有碰过他放在茶几上的草莓圣代。那悲惨的冰品几乎化光了，但丁几乎忍不住为它悲伤。

　　维吉尔是真的不喜欢吃啊，他想着，然后发现维吉尔正看着他。

　　视线交接，一瞬间他们的焦点就落在茶几上那杯化了的前·冰品上。

　　“既然你不吃——”

　　维吉尔在他犹豫着伸手的时候优雅缓慢但比他快地端起了它。

　　“我都差点忘了。”维吉尔不怀好意地笑了，“我怎么能辜负我亲爱的弟弟的好意呢？”

　　但丁僵在原地，悲愤交加地看着维吉尔一点一点喝光了融化的草莓圣代汁。

　　：

　　当再一次但丁吃完了自己那份草莓圣代，视线落在维吉尔完全没动过的那一份上时，维吉尔像是感觉到了他视线似的，从沉浸着的法文原版《悲惨世界》中出来，与他的视线交织在一起，缓缓露出一个笑容。

　　一个可恶至极的笑容。

　　但丁决定不再谦让：他忽然出手，目标直指盛满圣代的玻璃杯。下一刻他手腕一疼，阎魔刀的刀柄敲在了他的手上；他立刻抄起魔剑但丁挡在玻璃杯和维吉尔的手之间，成功阻止了0.001秒，下一刻阎魔刀和魔剑但丁在玻璃杯上方碰撞出红色的火花，两个半魔四只眼睛隔着刀剑相互摩擦出更激烈的星火。接着，维吉尔突然撤掉了阎魔刀，一个瞬移又到了沙发后面，让用力过度的但丁差点扑倒在茶几上。

　　但丁稳住身形抬头一看，维吉尔那条粗壮的尾巴正灵活地卷着玻璃杯，交给维吉尔空出来的双手。维吉尔看着他，满足地舀起一勺带着草莓酱和半颗草莓的圣代，在他怒火迸发的视线中缓缓地张开嘴，含了进去。

　　“……我知道了，”但丁咬着牙齿恨声，“你喜欢的根本不是草莓圣代，而是从我嘴里抢东西！”

　　“没错。”维吉尔光明正大地承认了。他带着异常满足的神情砸了咂嘴，用下巴看着但丁越发狰狞的表情，舔了舔勺子上残留的红白色甜点，“我爱死了你这个表情。真是幸福的旧日时光。”

　　但丁一句“操”差点就溜出来了，小时候良好的家教最终阻止了他。他努力深呼吸：一，二，三。

　　然后他疯狂扑向维吉尔：“把我的草莓圣代还给我！”

　　在那一瞬间维吉尔福至心灵，发挥了曾经在魔界抢食的速度，在但丁碰到他之前成功把一整杯草莓圣代都塞进了嘴里，在但丁的脸近在咫尺的一瞬吞了下去。

　　维吉尔愉悦地看着但丁的表情从狰狞变得疯狂。就在他志得意满准备把抢食失败的但丁从他身上踹下去的时候，但丁恶狠狠地吻上了他。

　　不，不是吻，是舔。

　　“把我的草莓圣代还给我！”但丁重复到，舌头恶狠狠地钻进了他的嘴里。

　　维吉尔只愣了那么一刹那，就愉快地张开了嘴，摸上但丁充满弹性的屁股。

　　这才是维吉尔的“草莓圣代”。

END


End file.
